


If All the Stars Should Fall

by Princess_of_Jakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Save me JJ Abrams you're my only hope, what am i getting myself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Jakku/pseuds/Princess_of_Jakku
Summary: Can a broken person bend even more to help another who’s cracked at the core





	If All the Stars Should Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I might turn into a whole fic someday, but for now Merry Christmas everyone I hope you enjoy ;-)

Rey had rendered all the guards unconscious with the force. She’s seen how to do this once, in another lifetime, under a silent sky.

Rey felt one last guard approaching her, she reached out into the force and her staff flew to her all while her right hand was still occupied with her lightsaber. In a moment of pure instinct, she flipped around landed a hit on the guard’s neck, disarmed him and threw him unconscious with the rest of the guards. Not even a breath is allowed before she goes back to fighting with her saber.

How could she say she saw the light in this man when he is engrossed in the darkness, no one would believe her, no one could ever believe her, not even herself. Rey managed not getting carried away with her thoughts. She almost managed to slice Kylo’s leg off breaking Skywalker hand tradition before he evaded her.

She was tired of this whatever this was, she was tired of being a match to this man. Every step she took forward he would come back as a true equal would. Is there a way out of an infinity?

Beyond the things of right, beyond the things of wrong, is there a place where there can be both love and loss? Tied in a circle that can never be undone, one path that leads to two places and a road that leads to none.

She was just about to end this battle this conflict between them, she swung the lightsaber to his chest--

\--And it suddenly flew out of her hands

Slowly she mouthed the words “Kill or be killed” as she force grabbed his lightsaber, he ignited hers and the battle began.

He tried swinging at her knees and she jumped with every attempt. In response, she began cornering him. The fight was odd, equal yet odd. If someone saw this they would be confused with the way the dark side emperor fought with my white lightsaber. How did he grab it anyway? And how did she grab his? This was something I have to look into later Rey thought.

Rey wondered what they must look like. Clad in white, her clothes ripped in more than a few places, red seeping through the white, hands gripped on a crimson blade with no intent for mercy on this man.

The feeling must have leaked through the force because he said “You’re no Jedi”

“Neither are you,” She said

Kylo winced as she said those words that once held a promise for two lonely souls seeking each other over the light of a fire while the darkness raged outside.

No, he wouldn’t think about this again it’s time to let the past die and that includes her too.

Distracting both himself and Rey he gestured to her white lightsaber in his hands and said “You know, I like this. I’m going to bleed the crystal and keep it, your loss Rey”

Suddenly Rey’s anger boiled up “You will not! You always take what isn’t yours and destroy it. You monster!”

“I can’t deny the truth,” He said surprisingly calm as if her anger soothed him

“Why,” Rey asked

“Why what, say it”

“That’s a bad habit you have if I wanted to say something I would have said it,” Rey snapped

“No, you wouldn’t.” He said

“You don’t know me.” 

“Yes, I do.” He gently said as if it was a vow

“Why?” Rey asked desperately “Why did you choose ruling over me.”

“I chose ruling and you Rey, let's not forget who left me in Snoke's boudoir.”

“I trusted you!” Rey shouted

“What did you expect me to do. Run away to the Resistance and get bombed by Hux and his cronies?” Kylo sneered "We cannot deny our nature any more than we can sprout wings and fly.” He said

“I trusted you to pick me. Not the Jedi, not the First Order, not the Resistance, not even the light,” Rey said

"I  _did_  choose you," Kylo said

"You asked me to join you and let everything die when you're the one still holding on trying to be the next Vader," Rey said

“I asked you to rule with  _me _!”__ Kylo snapped “I chose you Rey and instead of joining me you ran away. You could have been killed out there the last of the light dead, just like Luke

"And let me guess you're on the dark side but you're not all bad either," Rey stated

"Rey, you are the light. But I've seen how you fight, you're not afraid to let the dark side power your actions,"

"I am not evil!" 

"No, you aren't. But you don't have to be evil to use the dark side, you only have to be afraid," Kylo said

_He's probably speaking from experience Rey thought_

“You will not decide who I am Kylo!” Rey shouted as she activated his lightsaber

_There she goes again, masking her fear with aggression. It's a wonder she hasn't turned herself to the dark side already. Kylo thought_

"Fight me, I'll show you how afraid I am," Rey said

“This isn’t like you,” He said, sadly recalling the moment he swore never to remember again “I’m not worth it," 

She got closer with his crimson blade “Does it look like I’m trying to save you Kylo because I’m not,” 

“I know you’re not attempting to save me, we’re back to killing each other instead,”

She winced at that as he came closer keeping his eyes locked with every step “You know the truth, say it,” 

“What truth” Rey said backing up a little his lightsaber still alive in her hand

“This truth” He walked forward, lifted her chin up and kissed her—

\--And she did not fight it

 

But can a broken person bend even more to help another who’s cracked at the core

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, should I keep it as a one-shot or turn it into a whole fic?


End file.
